Reasons
by Uriel Falcon
Summary: I have my reasons. CS, graphic femmeslash. Don't like, don't read. No plot, whatsoever unless specified. Fourth Fic up!
1. My reasons

WARNING: GRAPHIC FEMMESLASH SEX AHEAD

_C'mere. Yeah, I mean you. Do you see anyone else here in my apartment? Ah, there we go, now I can touch you. You're very beautiful, you know. Nice and fuckable, with those smooth legs, your toned ass, your thick lips... And god, your eyes could destroy me, such a lovely hue of blue. _

_Why don't you come and take a seat? No, not on the fuckin' couch, over HERE. Yeah, that's right, on my lap. You're so light, I could throw you around with one arm. I love how your skirt stretches over your hips when you sit like this... Mm, lean a little closer. Yeah, there we go. You're straddling me now, and I'm not going to let you go._

_I run my hand up your right thigh, and continue to your neck. Such a soft thing, so thin and beautiful. You don't look a day older than 30, even though I know that you're older than I am. I trail my other hand through your thick, blonde curls. You look so primal, so predatory. I'm going to devour you, Cat. In all ways..._

_What are you laughing at? I'm serious, you know. Yeah, I know, talking like this is odd, but hey, I've had a long day and right now all I want to do is talk dirty and fuck you. Your moan is very loud, I can feel it in my own heart. Hey, that's not fair, you know what you licking my ear does to me. Ugn, fuck, you're hot. Ooh, your ass is so luscious. My turn._

_Your skin tastes like vanilla and strawberries. Do I make you hot, baby? I guess that strangled moan you just gave is a yes. Ah, there it is, that little pressure point on your neck. Your yelp is music to my ears, I guess biting you is something I'll have to do more often. _

_Although this is my favorite shirt to see you in, there's no way you can keep it on any longer. Bloody buttons... Hey, don't laugh at me, I just hate anything that gets in the way of me getting to your skin. Ah, there we go. If you have any coherent thoughts after tonight, remind me that I chucked your shirt in the corner, near the couch. _

_Ooh, laces. And baby blue, my favorite colour. Ticklish, are we? I suppose that's my fault, tracing your tits with my fingers. You're nipples are so hard, I can't take teasing you much more. I'm hot for you. That shriek you just made as I ran my hands across your breasts... Dammit, your way too sexy when you do that... Do I make you sweat, baby? I'll take that as a yes. _

_This bra has to go. No, keep your high heels on... What? I have my reasons... No, I'm not getting undressed right now. I don't care how much you want to see me, today is the day that I'm in control. Trust me, baby, I'll make it worth your while. Dammit, where is that bitch of a clasp? Oh, I see, it's one of those tricky types... Ah, there we go. Oh god, you're so smooth, so soft... I swear, if you keep making that noise, I'm going to come right now._

_Mm, your skin is so flushed and hot... I've got to steal another kiss. God, I've been waiting all day to do this... Dance for me, baby. Ooh, yeah, that's it. Fuck, just the way you flip your hair is hot. What, did you like that little ass smack? I thought you would, and judging by that little groan... Do I make you wet, baby? Because you make me wet. Really wet. _

_Fuck, I can't take it anymore you're mine now, Cath.

* * *

_

Sara grabbed Catherine's arms, standing up and tossing her roughly onto the couch. She reached down, and stripped Catherine's skirt off very slowly, running her hands down Catherine's smooth vanilla legs. Catherine's lips were flushed, along with her perky breasts and hard nipples. There were bite marks all down her body, and newly forming hickeys everywhere else. Sara dipped down, and began assaulting Catherine's navel with her skilled tongue, causing Catherine's shrieks and moans to heighten. Sara couldn't take teasing her blonde lover any longer, it was just too hard to control herself. Sara yanked off Catherine's panties, and tossed them into the corner of the room. She slammed three fingers into Catherine, causing the blonde to writhe and scream in pleasure, along with a little bit of pain.

Sara groaned in response to the noise, nearly losing herself right there. With her left arm, she reached around and grabbed Catherine's ass, picking her up easily. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, along with her strong thigh's around Sara's waist. With a few easy movements, Sara shoved Catherine against the wall, continuing to thrust into her. Catherine began biting down on Sara's shoulder in an attempt to muffle her pleasured screams. They were in an apartment, after all.

Within minutes, Sara had Catherine screaming out her first orgasm. She didn't let up, however, and continued to thrust against Catherine. The blonde began peaking again, her voice shrieking and squeaking in high pitched tones of ecstasy. Sara slipped down Catherine's body and began sucking on her clit, tasting the deep flavour of her lover. Before Catherine knew what hit her, the third orgasm came at an alarming rate. Sara did things to her that would normally have been unimaginable. Sara rose again, and picked Catherine up a second time, slamming the smaller woman down on the coffee table, still pumping away.

"Fuck, Sara! Oh, Fuck, baby... Ah!" Catherine screamed again, feeling her fourth orgasm approaching. She looked up into Sara's glazed over eyes, which were baring down on her with thick lust in them. Catherine squeezed her eyes shut, and came for her fourth time in 20 minutes. Sara let out a strangled groan, leaning back and pulling Catherine with her back onto the thick armchair. Once she had Catherine's back against her chest, Sara began thrusting again at a bruising pace, still playing with the blonde's sex. She licked up Catherine's neck, sucking on her earlobe and jugular vein.

"Sara, oh fuck, slow down! Ugn!" Catherine pleaded, though it came more as a scream. She was flushed, heated, panting and sweating heavily. She was going to collapse soon, out of pure exhaustion. Sara began to whisper in her ear.

_There's not a fucking day in my life that I don't think about you. In this exact moment, this is where I want to be for the rest of my life, even if you don't. I love you, baby... Fucking scream for me, baby. _

Catherine tossed her head back, screaming 'I love you' as loud as her vocals would allow as she collapsed, completely exhausted. Sara slowly pulled her fingers out, bringing them to her lips to taste. Catherine let out a little huff of laughter.

"How come every time you talk in a semi-third person style, I end up getting fucked beyond sensibility?" Catherine asked, leaning back into the still fully clothed Sara. Sara kissed Catherine's cheek, a grin on her face.

"I don't know, but I like it." Was her soft reply. Catherine grinned.

"I do too..." With that, Catherine fell asleep. Sara smiled, leaning back against the chair, her eyes drifting close.

_Mine..._

END


	2. Waking up

WARNING! GRAPHIC FEMMESLASH SEX AHEAD.

Sara opened her eyes, but immediately shut them as bright light invaded her vision. She let out a loud groan, rolling over to cover her eyes. _Whumph! _Sara hit the floor beneath her with a shock, letting out another loud groan of disapproval. Evidently, she had fallen asleep on the couch again, and now just rolled off onto her floor. But, her main qualm now was why did the floor feel gushy? And an even better question, why was the floor snoring? Sara opened her eyes again, this time much slowly, and spotted the floor. It really wasn't the floor though.

"What the fuck?" Sara yelped, getting up back onto the couch despite her massive hangover, which was inducing a much hated nausea. Warrick snorted in his sleep, rolling over halfway underneath the coffee table. He was wearing a pair of women's pantyhose on his head like a hat, and was missing his tie. Sara blinked, very confused about what was going on. She looked up, and saw another sight worth laughing at.

Nick was sprawled out on top of the coffee table, a half eaten banana in his hand and his missing right sock on his left hand. In his sleep, he was mumbling something about 'Saving a horse' and 'Riding a cowboy'. Sara laughed out loud, though stopped almost immediately and groaned again, holding her sore head. She stood up very slowly, stretching and looking around her apartment. Grissom was asleep sitting upright, on the chair in front of her book case.

Sara stumbled over to the kitchen, and nearly fell over laughing at what she saw. Greg was sprawled out on her kitchen floor, a cheesy party hat on his head along with noisemakers and whistles strewn out beside him. He was wearing a tutu over his jeans, and a bra over his shirt. There were beer bottles and other miscellaneous alcoholic products lying everywhere, but they were mostly in the sink or on the counter.

Sara walked over to her closet, a foot protruding out of it. She opened her closet, and spotted Sofia sleeping on the coats, a beer bottle still in her hand. Sara laughed, and closed the closet back up again, leaving it open only a little bit. Sara looked around, and started counting the people, which was difficult considering her disoriented state. She discovered that they were missing two bodies. Sara stumbled down the hallway, planning on going to use the washroom. When she walked in, she found none other than Captain Jim Brass asleep in the bathtub, snoring very loudly. Sara laughed, and turned away, walking towards her bedroom. When she walked in, her jaw dropped.

Catherine was handcuffed to the bedposts, laying spread eagle with a sheet over her mid body, showing off her long, shapely legs and her upper body, one breast peaking out from under the covers. Sara looked around, seeing strewn clothing, including some of her own. She then looked down, and noticed she was missing a proper shirt, only having on a bra and some baggy jeans. She was also missing her socks, and, if she remembered correctly, a belt. Sara walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out and covering Catherine's breast with the sheet. Catherine stirred, opening her eyes.

Sara was stunned for a minute. The blue sparkle of Catherine's morning eyes, combined with her curled, wild hair captured Sara's heart once again.

"Morning, Sara. Wait... Why can't I move my... Oh. Wait.. Okay, walk me through yesterday, I really don't remember much after Greg's tutu..." Catherine laughed slightly. Sara shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't remember. But judging by your appearance... I think I had fun." Sara laughed out, lying down beside Catherine, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Catherine smiled lightly.

"I think I did, as well. But I do have one question... How did you end up on the couch?" Catherine asked. Sara looked up, trying to remember.

"Oh, now I remember... After we finished, I wanted to check if everyone was still asleep. I tripped over Warrick, and hit the couch. I tried to get up, but I get very lazy when I'm drunk... So I guess I didn't have the effort to get up again. Sorry, honey." Sara explained, leaning up and capturing Catherine's lips in a heated kiss. Catherine moaned, and tried to reach out to Sara, but only managed to rattle the cuffs.

"Dammit, get me out of these! I want to touch you!" Catherine whined, rattling the chains again. Sara laughed heartily, and lazily mounted Catherine, straddling Catherine's hips and tracing her lips with a slow finger. Catherine growled.

"Oh, fuck you, Sara." Catherine said, her lips curling into a snarl-like smile. Sara laughed, leaning down and licking Catherine's lips.

"But I believe you have, Cat." Catherine moaned slightly, whining about the restraints.

"Woot, woot!" Came a call from the doorway. Sara immediately flung herself over Catherine's exposed body, glaring over at the door, where the entire night shift was gaping at them. Greg had a funny grin on his face, going perfectly with his pink tutu and party hat. Sofia was wobbly, at best. Brass was yawning loudly, a smile on his face. Warrick had a large smile on his face, while Nick was wondering where his sock was, not realizing it was on his hand. Grissom crossed his arms.

"Well, this is a strange advancement... Congratulations, Sara." Grissom laughed out, a twinkle in his eyes. Everyone cheered, while Sara continued to go red in the face. Catherine laughed.

"I thought you said they were asleep!" Catherine giggled out. Sara gulped.

"They were. How did you guys wake up?" Sara asked, not moving from where she lay atop Catherine. Warrick yawned again.

"I heard some chains, I thought someone was trying to break in. Then, I found Sofia in the closet, Greg on the kitchen floor, Nick on the coffee table, Grissom in a chair and Brass in the bathtub. Reasonable deduction, along with a couple giggles and a few lovey-dovey words, and here we are." He explained, laughing at Sara's expression.

"Uh... I see... Um, you guys can, entertain yourselves, right?" Sara laughed out nervously. Sofia laughed.

"Yeah, sure. I've got the same television at home. Everyone to the living room!" She cheered, stumbling with the others towards the couch. Greg gave a cheeky grin, then shut the door behind him. Sara sighed, sitting up again.

"That guy moves way too naturally in that tutu." She laughed, looking back down at Catherine. She was looking up at Sara and saw lecherous grin on her face. Sara leaned down slowly, biting at Catherine's lower lip. She continued to nip and lick around Catherine's face, neck and collarbone. Catherine let out a little yelp as Sara nipped at her pulse point.

"Sara... Sara, you better let me out of these cuffs, and now." Catherine threatened, though it wasn't too frightening, considering that she was moaning it out. Sara laughed into her smooth skin, giving another nip.

"No." Was her simple answer as she moved down Catherine's body, pulling back the sheet and beginning work on Catherine's perky breasts. She began suckling on one nipple while rubbing the other between her long fingers. Catherine moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around Sara's lean frame. Sara looked deep into the eyes of her lover while she continued her ministrations. Catherine was a sweat covered goddess, looking more beautiful than ever. Sara moved down even further, liking at Catherine's navel, leaving bruising hickeys and bite marks in her trail. Catherine was getting louder, trying to bring Sara down to where she wanted her.

"Sara... Oh, baby, please..." She squeaked when Sara reached up and pinched her nipple, tossing the sheet off her body. Sara grabbed Catherine's legs, put them over her shoulders and lowered herself down. She gave a quick lick, making Catherine scream her name. She smiled into Catherine's heat, and began pumping her tongue in and out of the writhing blonde goddess. She moved her hand upwards, and slowly inserted two fingers into Catherine's depths. Catherine let out a loud scream, bucking her hips upward and squeezing her legs around Sara's head. Sara continued to pump almost violently, sucking and nibbling at Catherine's sensitive clit. Catherine screamed even louder as her orgasm hit, leaving Sara to lap up her feminine juices.

Sara decided that they wouldn't have time for anymore, so she began licking upwards to Catherine's mouth, giving her a fiery kiss. Catherine was panting, her eyes glazed over slightly.

"Fuck... That was...Amazing..." She panted out, gazing into Sara's deep eyes. Sara laughed slightly.

"I know, I would give you more, but we do have guests..." Sara reasoned, standing up. Catherine whined again, very mad at the fact that she couldn't touch Sara.

"Come on, I just want to touch you, baby..." Catherine complained. Sara laughed, picking up the keys for the cuffs and undoing Catherine. Catherine immediately jumped at Sara, who effectively dodged and trapped Catherine in a hug.

"Let's go, Cat. We'll play later." Sara kissed Catherine's forehead, and walked out of the room. Catherine huffed.

"Damn that dominant woman!" Catherine laughed, and then began searching for her clothes.

Sara walked into the living room quietly, sitting down on the arm of the couch beside Greg. He looked up at her.

"She's really loud." Sara blushed a furious shade of red, then grumbled to herself, crossing her arms. Greg laughed, and sat back.

"See, I knew the tutu makes people horny."

END


	3. Problematic

A Problematic Job

WARNING: This mini-story contains sexual content, possible nudity, blatant course language, and CS. I don't own CSI... But if I did, a lot of things would be different. Heheh...

Grissom walked down the main hallway towards the break room, a strange assignment in his hand. There was no way any of his female CSIs were going to agree to what the assignment entailed, but it was worth a shot. But the question was... Sophia, Catherine, or Sara? When Grissom walked into the break room, all of his CSIs were present. Greg, Nick and Warrick occupied the couch in front of the video game system, while Sophia, Catherine and Sara were sitting at the coffee table. Sophia and Catherine were talking amicably, while Sara sat silent, drinking her coffee and reading one of the magazines in the break room.

"Alright guys, there is a new assignment, but it's high profile and I need help. This will entail all of our efforts, so gather round." Grissom called, sitting at the main table. The others followed, sitting around the table, waiting for Grissom to begin. He cleared his throat, shuffled a few papers, and laid them out.

"We are on a stake out mission. Patricia Douglas, or 'Pat' as they call her, is wanted for grand theft auto, twelve counts of arson, burglary, breaking and entering along with manslaughter, obviously not in that order. We've gained information that says she frequents a bar, called the Renegade. We need one of you to try and acquire her number, or some form of DNA so that we can obtain a warrant. After all, the evidence that they've collected on her so far is only circumstantial. Here's a picture, pass it around." Grissom handed a picture to Warrick, and it began its cycle around the table.

"Wow, she's hot!" Greg exclaimed, handing the picture to Catherine. Catherine shook her head.

"Looks like we've got our volunteer..." Catherine stated, handing down the picture. After it returned to Grissom, he laughed nervously.

"Actually, that's why I've called this meeting. It can't be Greg." Grissom stated. Greg gave him a sad glare. Catherine blinked, slightly stunned.

"Why not Greg?" She asked, giving the downed CSI a little pat on the back. Grissom adjusted his glasses.

"Because he's not her type. Sorry Greg, but we're going for maximum appeal." Greg felt better once he heard that, and silently thanked Catherine for her support. Sophia smiled.

"Ah, I see. Does she lean more to types like Warrick, or like Nick?" She asked, crossing her legs under the table. Grissom shook his head.

"No, she's attracted to neither. And don't even mention my name." He said blankly. Sara was still quiet, taking another sip of her coffee. She wasn't up to this foolish trickery today. She was tired, slightly hung over and in need of a stronger brand of coffee. She hoped that her cough drops and cigarettes worked to mask the smell of her early morning roll-out. Sophia rubbed her chin, trying to think.

"Is she... Not interested in male companionship?" She said, her low alto voice reverberating through the break room. Grissom nodded.

"Exactly why we can't have Greg go in. It's a lesbian bar. One of you ladies is going to have to go undercover, try to get her number. Now, I'm giving all three of you a warning before you pick the volunteer. Pat is 6'2, and a known convict. You won't be wired, but you'll have FBI support, that will follow you everywhere you go." Catherine's jaw dropped, Sophia blinked widely, and Sara sputtered coffee.

"6'2? Dear god, that's huge! I'm only 5'6. I'm not doing it, there's no way I can fight my way out of a grip like that!" Catherine exclaimed, eyes wide. Sophia blinked again, mouth slightly agape.

"Well, I'm 5'7 without my heels, and I guess I could probably fight out of it, but I don't know... It sounds risky." Sophia answered, leaning her elbows on the table. Sara let her head drop to the table. Catherine winced at the thudding noise it made.

"I'm 5'9... Ah, what the hell, I'll do it. But if I get attacked by a crazy butch, I'm blaming Grissom." Sara mumbled. Sophia gave her a slap on the back, which echoed.

"Way to take one for the team, Sara! We'll make sure you're perfectly safe." Sophia ensured, sending Grissom a little glare. Catherine sat silent, extremely worried.

"Sara, you could get hurt. Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick expressed, catching Catherine's nervous glance. Sara shrugged.

"I should be alright. I'll just... Well, I don't know what I'll do, I have no idea how the hell I'm gonna get a chick's number. Not exactly my forte... Wait, how the hell am I supposed to dress for this?" Sara suddenly sat up straight, looking around for any sort of answer. Grissom pointed to a woman who was wheeling in a large rack of clothing.

"Well, I suppose we should start picking that out. As for you're acting... You're going to have to be tough looking, but unassuming. Sort of the dark loner type in the corner. You know, the type women seem to flock to." Grissom tried to explain. Sara huffed a laugh, shaking her head, not believing she had agreed to this.

"Dark loner type. Alright, I can do that..." Sara tried, running a hand through her hair. Catherine started rooting through the clothing, pulling out a pair of hot, black leather pants, with a few pockets down the sides and back, along with a thick black belt with a silver buckle. She raised her eyebrow.

"Well, Sara, I think you're going to attract a few eyes with these." She mentioned, handing the pants to Sara. Sara looked at them incredulously.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get into these?" Sara yelled blankly. Greg examined the pants, and shrugged.

"Carefully?" Sara shot him a glare, but Greg couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Catherine continued to search the rack, looking for a hot top. She found a white button up blouse, with a sharp collar. It looked like it would fit okay. She passed it back to Sara, who grabbed it and examined it.

"This isn't too bad..." She mumbled, almost smiling. Catherine continued rooting, and huffed when she couldn't find what she wanted.

"Sara, do you have a long leather jacket?" She asked, turning to Sara. Sara nodded, and handed Sophia her stuff, quickly nipping into the locker room. She returned with a knee length leather jacket, which was also long on her arms, with many pockets. It looked old and worn, but still in good shape. Catherine grinned.

"Perfect. Now, go get changed and we'll do your hair." Catherine instructed. Sara grumbled and headed off to the locker room. Catherine turned to Sophia.

"Okay, when she comes back, pretend you're a lesbian, you're looking for a good lady and you've never met her before, then tell us what you think." Sophia snorted and laughed, and was soon joined by the others.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot..." She laughed out, subconsciously tugging at her sleeves. The group waited for a few more minutes, before Sara walked in. She had her thick army boots on under the loose bottom edges of her leather pants, which began to tighten past the knee, leaving no curve exaggerated. The blouse fit tight like a business shirt, the collar showing off her neck and her collar bone.

The leather jacket hung beautifully over her shoulders, putting more notice on her wide shoulders. The jacket, now that they saw it on Sara, must have been at least 10 years old, because it moved perfectly with Sara. It had a few rips and tears, but nothing too bad. It looked like the back had been involved in some sort of fire, but since been repaired enough to wear. Sara felt her ears get hot at the blatant stares she was receiving.

"Umm... Mornin'?" She joked, shoving her hands deep inside her jacket pockets. Sophia blinked wide, giving Catherine a surprised look. Catherine was looking Sara up and down, letting her eyes trail over Sara. Sophia walked over to Sara, and popped open her top button, which in turn showed off some nice cleavage. Sara looked at Sophia, shocked.

"I'm sure the rest of them will agree when I say you'll catch more eyes this way. Now, time to make you look a little tougher. Greg, any ideas?" She asked, turning to Greg. Greg smirked, holding up a little makeup kit.

"Oh yeah!" Greg laughed, having Sara sit down on a chair. Sara felt her nerves loosen as she saw Greg practically dancing around, singing to music in his head. She smiled, and closed her eyes, trusting Greg. He danced makeup along her face, darkening her lips and eyes. He then styled her hair, straight and long with a slight wave in the middle. Sara looked up, and smiled at the group's stunned expression.

"You know, as much as everyone doesn't believe it, I do go out, so stop looking so surprised. Now, brief me on this Pat character." Sara stated, standing up. Grissom rubbed his scruffy beard, and leaned back against the table.

"She's strong, mean, and manipulative. If she wants something, she goes out and gets it. So, chances are, if you catch her eye tonight, she'll give you her number, or ask for yours. If she does ask, give her this number. It's an account that we set up just for the next week, a false, if you will. She may try to... Force herself on you for a dance, or higher levels of contact. In other words, don't go to the bathroom. Keep your ground, stay in a darker type corner, and make sure you keep any other numbers. Shove em' in your pocket, or something. Anything else, you can wing it." Grissom explained. Sara nodded, stretching her arms and giving herself a good shake.

"Alright, so, when do I go?" She asked, walking with the group towards the outside. There, a few female FBI agents dressed up as club members stood outside a black Tahoe, along with another dark car.

"Evidently, now. Please be careful, Sara." Catherine stated, giving Sara a little hug. Sara nodded, and jumped into the black car, giving the group a wave. When the two vehicles left, the entire group began to get nervous, retreating inside. Hours passed as they tried to find something to talk about, wasting the time away with their own thoughts. Catherine retreated to a lab in the back, leaning her head in her hands. She didn't want Sara in this situation, it wasn't her fight. But Sara was valiant in catching the bad guys, and Catherine would not have been able to stop her. Hell, she couldn't even stop her feelings for the younger CSI.

_What if she dies? It'll be your fault, you never tried to stop her. You'd never get the chance to tell her. You know what? You're going to tell her when she gets back, no matter what. Don't be a chicken, just get up and do it! _Catherine's train of thought was interrupted by Sophia's excited voice.

"Catherine, Sara's back safe! Let's go greet her!" She pulled Catherine up, and they began jogging down the hallways, towards the break room. When they entered, they saw Sara. She looked mortified. Her left eye was twitching. Greg was trying to snap her out of her trance.

"Sara? Sara, are you okay? What happened?" Catherine called out, stepping in front of Sara. She blinked slowly.

"I... Feel very, very dirty, and I'd like to get this over with." Sara stated slowly. She began emptying her pockets, sending seemingly hundreds of napkins and papers onto the table. She then took her jacket off, and fished out more from her inside pockets. She tossed her jacket onto the couch, and searched the pockets of her leather pants, pulling even MORE numbers out. She reached down, and pulled out a few from the inside of her boot. She fished some from the cuffs of her shirt, and pulled one out from her cleavage. Catherine's jaw dropped open, and Sophia shook her head in disbelief.

"All that...from 3 hours?" She asked slowly, looking up at Sara. Sara nodded.

"Greg, I need you to swab my ear, and my neck." She stated. Greg looked up.

"Why?" He asked innocently.

"Because Pat licked me." She stated blankly. Warrick blinked wide, and Greg simply swabbed Sara, labeling it for DNA. He sat down, and began rooting through the numbers. His grin grew.

"Okay, let's see... Annie, Rina, Larina, Gina, Jamie, Louise, Hana..." Greg rattled off, tossing the pieces of paper over to Warrick, who began to label the 'evidence', ready to crosscheck for criminals. Greg continued to the napkins, reading them aloud.

"_Natalie- Call me baby._ Is that wadded up gum? Good for DNA. _Vanessa- Don't make me wait long for those hands. _Woah, holy crap, no wonder you're in shock. Ah, lipstick. _Ksenia – Meet me in the bathroom if you want some of this. _Sara, you must have been the cream of the crop. Wadded up gum in the shape of a heart. Artsy, maybe? _Ronnie- You'd look great on my pillow in the morning. _These girls are simply blunt in their advances to you..." Greg read aloud, throwing in his own little comments. Sara shuddered again.

"That woman practically drooled on me. I though pick up lines from guys are bad... These women were horrid! Drooling sex monkeys is the only way I can describe them." Sara leaned back in a chair, running a hand through her hair. Catherine sat down beside her, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Alright, more to go... _Audry- Do you like honey? _Well, that one's a little toned down. More lipstick. _Rocky- I'd bend over backwards for you. _Wow... Unless she's a gymnast, that's a little awkward. Hey, waddya know, a piece of candy! _Sandy- I can be your bitch, babe. _Evidently, I don't think I've ever heard that one. Aw, look, she drew you a picture of a little heart. _Brittany- you look like an animal lover. I have the purrfect pussy for you. _Oh, that's nasty, Sara. I'm starting to feel really sorry for you. _Kelsey – I'll spread for you, you can slam me all night._" Greg stopped, shaking his head. Warrick copied, while Nick was stunned.

"I haven't heard such disgusting, blatant sex lines since I talked to a guy at the Tangiers. In Texas, no man would be allowed to talk to any lady like that. Sara, I'm very sorry you had to do this." Nick apologized. Sara shrugged.

"Well, let's just hope I got the right number from the chick." Sara spoke. Grissom hadn't said a word, looking a little flushed. Greg grabbed a napkin, and tried to open it, only to find it very sticky. When he peeled it open, a look of disgust crossed Sara's face.

"Oh god, that one." Sara's face flushed, and she buried her face in her hands, leaning forward on her elbows. Catherine rubbed her back. Greg blinked.

"_Cristina- Look how wet you make me, babe. I want your long fingers in my- _HOLY SHIT!" Greg exclaimed, dropping the paper near Warrick's labeling pile. Warrick looked at the napkin and whatever substance was on it with disgust.

"Greg, is that what I think it is?" He asked slowly, prodding the paper with his tweezers. Greg was horrified.

"She stuck the napkin together with her lady-sperm!" He cried. Sara huffed a laugh.

"Lady-sperm? That's a first. If you're so disgusted just knowing that she would be that blank, let me tell you something worse. I saw her write the note. She practically sat on my lap and created the 'adhesive'." Sophia stared blankly at her, completely disgusted.

"You poor soul." She stated simply. Catherine flung an arm around Sara's shoulder. Sara nodded, leaning into Catherine slightly. Greg continued to root through a few more numbers.

"_Angie- We don't need lube, I like it rough. I know you do, to. _Ew, ew, ew, ew... _Rebecca- Nice Jacket. _Wow, is that a record for the least sexual one? Wait, here we go... _Pat- I want you stretched out on the hood of my car. _There it is! That's her! Sara, you did it, you got her number! And look, a... Wad of spit." Greg settled down, once again disgusted. Sara sighed, leaning fully into Catherine.

"Thank god." She stated. Catherine gave her a crushing hug.

"Awesome, we've got her now! Sara, you are so brave." She exclaimed. Sara felt her ears burn again, trying desperately to control her blush. When Catherine broke apart, Sara felt the loss, immediately missing the contact with the beautiful blond. Warrick took the evidence to DNA, and Greg followed, ready to process the evidence. Nick was filling out the report, while Grissom had retired to his office, probably to consult with his bugs. Sophia bade goodnight to the group, slipping on her jacket and heading out.

For a moment, the two women sat quiet, each lost in thought. Finally, Sara spoke up.

"Hey Catherine... you doing anything tonight? Like, with Lindsey?" Catherine looked over and shook her head.

"No, not tonight, she's at a sleepover with friend. Are you?" She asked, stretching her arms over her head. Sara shook her head.

"No, but...If you're in the mood, maybe we could have pizza at my place... I'm kinda hungry, and after all that meaningless babble with those drooling sex monkeys, I need some actual conversation with someone who can have coherent thoughts." Sara explained, getting up and grabbing her jacket, flinging it over her shoulder. Catherine nodded, and grabbed her purse, following Sara out the front door. As she hit the night air, Catherine immediately shivered, holding her arms across her chest.

Before Catherine knew it, Sara had flung her jacket over Catherine's shoulders. Catherine put her arms in the sleeves, and laughed. It looked like she was playing dress up with an older sibling's clothes. The sleeves drooped at least a hands length past the ends of her wrists, and the jacket nearly touched the ground. Sara laughed as well, her hair blowing in the crisp night air. Catherine got into Sara's car, buckling up. They soon pulled out of headquarters.

Sara hummed quietly as she drove, filling the quiet air easily. Catherine felt at ease, and smiled gently. She liked this, it was very close to what she wanted. Love. _Tch, yeah, like that's gonna happen. She doesn't love you, she just wants to be friends. She had a rough enough night, leave her alone. _Catherine thought to herself. Sara pulled into her apartment complex, shutting down the engine and getting out. Before Catherine could open her door, Sara was already there, opening her door and offering a hand. Catherine took it with a smile, and let herself get helped out of the car. Sara led her upstairs, and finally into her apartment.

"Make yourself at home. Can I get you anything to drink?" Sara asked, closing the door behind them with a click of the lock. Catherine sat down on the couch, and looked up at Sara.

"Do you have wine?" She asked. Sara nodded, and poured Catherine a glass of red wine, and brought it to her. Catherine smiled her thanks, looking up into Sara's eyes. Sara sat down, and they made small talk as Catherine sipped her wine. When she finished, she placed the glass on the table in front of her, and turned to Sara.

"Listen, Sara... There's something I should tell you. Lately, I've been feeling... God, I shouldn't be doing this so soon after your experience, but... I feel attracted to you. It's happened before, I've always been pulled towards you, but... This time I think it's something more. Sara, I think I'm in love with you. You can throw me out now, if you want..." Catherine finished, looking up at Sara. The moment she did, she felt lips on hers as Sara captured her lips, forcing her to lean back against the arm of the couch. Catherine let her hands fly to Sara's neck, pulling her closely.

When they broke for air, Sara looked down to Catherine with lust filled eyes.

"I've loved you for a while now. Now, unless you stop me, I'm pretty sure I'm going to fuck you on my couch. Any qualms about it?" Sara asked. Catherine smirked, and wrapped her legs around Sara's hips, pressing her center to the button on Sara's leather pants. Sara moaned, breathing hot air across Catherine's neck.

"Fuck me, Sidle." Sara kissed Catherine's neck, nibbling the hollow of her throat. She began pulling Catherine's shirt from her body, only stopping her kisses to pop it off of Catherine's head. She leaned down and licked the exposed flesh. Catherine moaned loudly, running her hands through Sara's dark locks. Sara used her expert hands and began popping open the buttons to Catherine's pants. With a few quick movements, she had Catherine down to her underwear and bra.

"Ugn, lace... So hot babe..." Sara mumbled, pulling off Catherine's bra and beginning to suck on her diamond hard nipples. Catherine moaned and bucked forward, grinding her hips on Sara's. Sara's hands roamed Catherine's body, massaging and exploring with ease. She hooked her thumbs underneath Catherine's underwear, pulling them down and tossing them somewhere into the corner of the room. She looked into Catherine's eyes for reassurance. Catherine looked at her lustfully, and gave a soft smile.

"I love you, Sara." She spoke. Sara grinned, and slowly made her way down Catherine's body with her tongue and fingers. When she found her throbbing center, Sara took the tiny nub into her mouth, giving it a little bite. Catherine shrieked, grabbing Sara's head and pushing her down harder. Sara began swirling her tongue along Catherine's slit and sensitive nub, every once in a while dipping in for a taste.

"Oh, Sara... Fuck!" Catherine cried. Sara placed Catherine's legs on her shoulders, and continued to feast. She then brought two fingers to Catherine's gleaming center, and pushed in slowly. Catherine continued to call out to the heavens as Sara began thrusting in time with her licks. Catherine's hips began bucking, and her shrieks became louder and more frantic. Sara gave her clit a nip, and with a final thrust, sent Catherine careening over the edge. Catherine gripped Sara's shoulders as she kissed her way up the blonde's body, finally lying with her head on Catherine's shoulder. Catherine sighed.

"Oh, baby, that was..." Catherine trailed off, stroking Sara's dark hair. Sara laughed lightly.

"I'll take that as meaning it was good. You do realize... I'm not letting you get away now." Sara warned, looking up. Catherine smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sara smiled back, and rested her head back on Catherine's shoulder, gripping at Catherine's sides. Catherine thought for a moment.

"Sara... Did that woman really orgasm on that napkin?" Sara's eyes popped open, and she laughed in disgust.

"Unfortunately, yes, she did. She finger-fucked herself, then spewed all over the napkin, folded it, and stuck it in my pocket. She licked her finger as she walked away. I couldn't believe that someone would be so... Blunt." Sara explained. Catherine laughed.

"So... If we were in the break room, and I passed you a note that said I wanted you to take me over the break room table, would you do it?" She asked. Sara felt her face flush, then she caught the joke.

"Yeah. And I'd give the rest of the guys a show by making you scream my name again."

END


	4. Needs and Wants 1

Needs and Wants

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI, or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah... Oh, and I don't own Dairy Queen. If I did, I wouldn't fit through my door.

**WARNING: **This fiction contains violence and coarse language, along with femmeslash sex.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sara walked out of 'her' lab after a long four hours, hoping that Greg was still around to satisfy her coffee needs. As she rounded the corner, however, a bundle of blonde fury smacked right into her thighs, almost sending her to the ground. The brunette's arms shot out to catch the falling child, steadying the little blonde. Sara recognized the child to actually be a pre-teen, which evidently happened to be Lindsey Willows.

"Woah, Lindsey, careful there. Wouldn't want you falling and getting hurt...Hey, are you alright?" Sara knelt down to Lindsey's height, noticing that the girl's face was tear-streaked. Lindsey rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. Before she could answer, Catherine came blasting around the corner, looking very miffed.

"Lindsey, what have I told you about running in the labs? You could get hurt!" Catherine bellowed, standing with her hands on her hips in front of Lindsey. The younger blonde glared up at her mother, stomping her foot.

"I don't care! You said we were gonna go for ice cream! I don't want to stay in this stupid lab, it's boring! You care more about those dead people than me!" Lindsey's retort seemed to flare Catherine's temper. But before she could make her reply, Sara stood up, standing between the two Willows women.

"You know what? How 'bout we make a deal? Catherine, you go to your crime scene, and I'll deal with Lindsey, okay? There's no use screaming in the hallway." Sara tried, standing to her full height in order to counter the older woman's unavoidable evil streak. Catherine grumbled and stomped away. Sara turned back to Lindsey after letting out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"Come on, let's watch for when your mom leaves so we can go get ice cream." Sara motioned. Lindsey followed Sara into Catherine's office, which had a clear view of the parking lot. After they witnessed Catherine peeling out of the parking lot, Sara lead Lindsey to her Corvette.

"Here, buckle up." Sara said as they got into the vehicle. They both remained quiet as they headed down the road through heavy traffic. Sara sighed.

"So...You want to talk about it?" She asked slowly. Lindsey shook her head.

"Maybe later." She answered. Immediately, the blonde expected some sort of push from Sara, because that's normally what adults did. After a few minutes, she realized that there wasn't going to be a push. Instead, Sara simply pulled up into a Dairy Queen.

"Flavour of choice?" Sara asked as they walked into the store. Lindsey beamed, already beginning her new 'hero' worship.

"Cookie dough." She stated. Sara nodded, and grabbed their order. After paying, Sara led the little blonde out to a bench under a tree, where they both plopped down and began to eat their ice cream. Sara had decided on plain vanilla. Lindsey had a wry smile on her face.

"Why vanilla? There's not much to it." She asked, looking up at Sara. The brunette shrugged.

"It's kind of like me, I suppose. Blank, boring... I like it." Sara teased. Lindsey giggled, shaking her head.

"You don't seem boring. I mean, you stood up to mom, after all. That takes guts." Sara immediately nodded in agreement.

"That does take guts... Ah well, she doesn't particularly like me anyway." Sara stated with confidence. The little blonde smirked.

"Join the club, membership is free." She stated sarcastically. The older woman sighed.

"Your mom loves you, Lindsey. She's got a funny way of showing it, but she does. If she didn't love you, believe me, she wouldn't be so pissy." Sara offered, finishing off her cone. Lindsey sighed.

"I know, but sometimes it feels pretty bad...Wow, look at that sunset! I wish we were in the country, it's easier to see there..." Lindsey stood up, gazing at the sunset. Sara thought for a moment, before smiling.

"I know where you can get a real good look at it. Come on, I'll show you." Lindsey grabbed Sara's hand as they walked back to the car. The brunette's heart did a little flip at the kind gesture. She normally wasn't good with kids at all, but this seemed special. As they drove, Lindsey kept her hand entwined with Sara's, feeling as safe as she did with her mom. She creased her brow, however, when they parked back in the CSI lot.

"Uh, Sara...?" Lindsey inquired, looking at her friend questionably. Sara laughed, and got out of the car.

"Don't worry, you'll see. I think you'll like it." Sara reassured. She brought Lindsey to a door at the back of the lab. They ascended the stairs that were behind the door, and soon were on the roof. There was a chain fence around the edge, and knee-high concrete barriers. The view was spectacular.

"Woah..." Lindsey mumbled. She was suddenly scooped up by Sara, who placed the girl to sit on her shoulders. Lindsey giggled, and stared out at the sunset.

"That's really pretty..." She stated. Sara smiled, watching as the sun slowly set below the horizon.

"Yeah, it is. Here, now come and talk to me." Sara placed Lindsey down on the barrier, joining in to sit beside the troubled little blonde. Lindsey sighed.

"I feel lonely without mom sometimes. She's never around, and when she is, she's constantly yelling at me for something. I want my mom back. Sometimes it feels like she cares more about work, or about her stupid boyfriends than me. It feels like she doesn't care!" Lindsey cried, leaning heavily into Sara's shoulder. Sara wrapped her arm around the sobbing girl, leaning back against the fence.

"Linds, your mom does care about you, I can assure you that. She loves you so much, you're the reason she works. You're lucky to have a mom who cares enough to get on your case about things, as stupid as that sounds. You should try to talk to her... Or write her a letter, something so that she knows you miss her. She loves you, Linds. All we ever hear about around the lab is you and how great you are. You've got to believe me, kiddo. She loves you." Sara reassured softly, wiping the little blonde's face free of tears with the cuff of her sleeve. They were quiet for a few moments, enjoying the cool air of the night.

"Sara? Thanks..." Lindsey's words were so soft that Sara wasn't sure she actually heard them. She smiled.

"Any time, Linds, any time." She replied, drawing her knee up to her chest. For another few moments, they were once again silent. Soon, the air was broken.

"Sara? ...did your mom yell at you, too?" Lindsey felt Sara tense. She looked up at the brunette's face, and saw a look of pain. Sara sighed, closing her eyes.

"My mother didn't love me, Lindsey. Neither did my father. I... I didn't have a life like you do..." Sara finally stuttered out, seeming to curl further into herself. Lindsey grasped Sara's hand.

"I won't tell anyone." She whispered. Sara sighed, feeling her heart clench at the soft words.

"I'm... I'm a little like you. My father was murdered, too. My mother killed him. The only time my mother ever touched me was when she was hitting me. My father would yell, he'd drink, he'd hit my brother and me. Sometimes... He'd come in my room and... well... He did things that dads aren't supposed to do... One night, my mom got very angry with him. They fought, and I got caught in the middle of it..." Sara trailed off, feeling her resolve and stoic voice wavering. Lindsey reached up and hugged Sara tightly.

"I won't tell, I promise." Sara smiled, hugging Lindsey back.

"Thank you... will you talk to your mom?" Sara asked, kneeling to Lindsey's height. She nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I will right away." Sara smiled at the little Willows' confidence. She ruffled her hair.

"That's the spirit." Suddenly, the door to the roof swung open violently, revealed a very pissed of Catherine. Sara immediately stood up, while Lindsey walked over to her mom.

"Mom, can we-"

"Go wait in my office Lindsey, I'll be down in a second." Catherine cut her daughter off swiftly, still stalking over to Sara. Lindsey looked to Sara, hoping she would be okay, before turning and going down the stairs. Sara braced herself, ready for whatever shit Catherine was planning on throwing at her now.

What she didn't expect was the rough slap to the left cheek. Sara stared straight ahead, feeling the burn. She soon turned her head back to its originally straight position. She kept her anger in check, staring down at the furious blonde.

"What the fuck are you doing, taking my daughter around town? What if something happened, huh? It would be YOUR FAULT, you dumb shit! And the roof, for fuck's sake, one of THE most dangerous places here! What were you thinking!" Catherine screamed. Sara opened her mouth to answer. But before she could even form a word, Catherine slapped her again, this time on the right cheek.

"Don't even fucking answer that! You had NO RIGHT! Do you hear me? NO RIGHT. Probably fucking giving her advice on how to hate me, eh, Sidle? You make me sick! You're dangerous, a loose cannon! If you did anything to her, I swear, I will fucking kill you!" Catherine shrieked. Sara straightened her shoulders once again to face the enraged woman.

"You need to go speak with your daughter. She wants to talk to you." Sara ground out, feeling her anger die with the slight pain. This was no different than any other time in her life, she always seemed to get beat up or slapped. The only difference was, this time, she didn't think she deserve it. In a flash, she felt four razor sharp nails claw across her left cheek. Her hand immediately flew to the wound, holding it tightly.

"Don't tell me what I need to do, or what my daughter wants! You aren't raising her. You're in no position to give advice! You're not a mother, and I doubt you ever will be." Catherine snarled, shoving Sara hard into the fence behind her. The fence rattled under the brunette's weight. Sara braced herself with her hands, feeling blood trickle down from her cheek. She pushed herself back to stand, attempting to gain back some ground.

"You're right. I never will be a mother. I'm a monster, remember? Monsters shouldn't have kids, no point in me even thinking about it." Sara replied in a steely, icy calm voice. Catherine yanked Sara towards her by the collar of her shirt and gave Sara a good punch to the temple, just enough to knock her off balance. Sara landed on the concrete with a loud thud. She looked up, resting on her elbows as she began to get off of her knees. A swift kick to the ribs stopped that attempt.

"You stupid bitch, I hate you! If I ever see you around my daughter again, I'll kill you!" Catherine made her point clear by kicking Sara across the face, sending her rolling towards the barrier with a gash above her left eye. With that, Catherine turned on her heel and began walking towards the door. She stopped when she heard a distinctive hacking from the brunette. She turned to see what was going on, wondering if she was choking. But then again, why should she care?

Sara was doubled over, clutching her side. It took a while for her to realize, but Catherine soon became angry again. Sara wasn't hacking, she was laughing through her own blood. Catherine stormed down the stairs, flying into her office. Lindsey was seated at the couch, looking nervous. Catherine sat down in her chair, leaning forward.

"Alright, Lindsey. What's going on?" She asked, trying to control her now raging adrenaline. Lindsey sighed, and started from the beginning, going through all of her emotions. Catherine listened intently, holding her daughters hand.

"And so then, I told Sara about how I was feeling, and she said that you loved me and that I should talk to you... She told me about her family, and I didn't feel so bad anymore...Please, I just want you back..." Lindsey finished, throwing herself into Catherine's arms. Catherine hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm sorry babe... I'll try to be around more, I promise." Lindsey smiled.

"Hey mom? Do you think Sara could come around sometime, too? She's really cool." Lindsey asked. Right away, she felt her mom tense.

"Maybe..." She answered, trying to force a smile. Lindsey frowned.

"Mom... What did you do to Sara?" She asked, facing her mother. Catherine dropped her eyes.

"Something not nice... I...I think I'm going to go apologize..." Catherine stood and walked out of the room, her head hung in shame. What had she done? Hitting somebody... What was wrong with her? As Catherine opened the door at the top of the stairway, she stopped.

Sara was sitting on the top of the fence, her feet dangling over the outside edge. She was smoking, the embers of her cigarette luminescent in the night. She was facing away, her jacket discarded on the concrete. She looked as if she hadn't noticed Catherine's presence at all. The blonde decided to observe the younger woman from her spot.

Sara was incredibly thin, unhealthily so. Her back was slightly hunched, showing the bumps of her spine through her tank top. Her fingers were long and bony, the veins pulsing under her skin as she took another drag. She wasn't looking so good.

"You just gonna stare at me, or what?" Catherine was snapped out of her reverie by Sara's incredibly raspy voice. She looked up at the brunette, who turned around. Her eyes were black against the night sky, her hair flying in the wind. She looked almost inhuman, like a mystical creature out of some book.

"Listen, Sara... I'm-"

"Don't." Sara cut Catherine off mid-sentence with her gruff tone. Catherine closed her mouth, looking down at her feet.

"Please, I just want to-"

"No, Catherine. Don't worry about it. I'm used of getting beaten down. You were protecting your daughter. She needs you." Sara cut her off again, turning back to the night sky before her. Catherine walked tentatively up to stand off to the side of Sara. She looked down, and saw that it was indeed a very long drop. Sara was incredibly close to the point where gravity would make quick work of her.

"It's not as large of a drop as you think it is. I've been pushed from higher." Sara stated, taking another drag of her cigarette. Catherine leaned her head against the cold fence, clutching it between her fingers.

"I'm sorry." The blonde's voice rang through the air, the echo muffled and bleary. Sara huffed.

"You are now, after the adrenaline left your system. Although, it was pretty funny, seeing you so angry. Damn sexy, too." Sara replied, her voice rough and filled with amusement. Catherine looked up at Sara incredulously.

"You found me attacking you funny?" The brunette turned to Catherine, a sly grin on her face. She suddenly leaped up from her spot on the fence, balancing on the edge. Catherine's eyes popped open in fear as Sara walked in a drunken fashion along the top of the fence.

"Of course I found it funny, how could I not? You, the one who's ALWAYS in control, losing it over little me. Ha HA! The ultimate conundrum is not why, but how this happened... A funny thing really, almost like a great imbalance. We all have our little 'fits' as one may describe them, but you just suffered what one would expound as a rage! And the result ensued is hilarity!" Sara laughed loudly, spinning on the ball of her heels as she spoke in a slurry and overly-sophisticated pattern.

"Sara, get down from there! You're going to get hurt!" Catherine called, following Sara's pacing, watching as she teetered on the edge. Sara simply laughed and raised her left leg, balancing on her toes.

"Surely you don't believe that I would fall, would you? I will only fall if I am meant to fall, dear Catherine. So if I fall, then I will fall and there will be nothing but the ground to answer to... Besides, why would it matter to you? Rejoice in my fall, Catherine! I assure you, I would have so much fun falling. It is just the landing that I don't particularly like." Sara jumped forward, grabbing the fence with her hands and flipping twice before landing on her feet again. Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Sara, just come over here. As much fun as it would be to fall, I think you'd had better get down." Catherine tried again, reaching her hands up to Sara. In the blink of an eye, the quick-handed brunette reached down and yanked Catherine up onto the fence with her. The blonde shrieked as she looked down, clinging to Sara desperately.

"What are you doing? Are you nuts? Let me down, this isn't funny Sara!" Catherine screamed. Sara grabbed the older woman's hands, arranging them with her own to form a waltz position, with Sara leading.

"Come now, Catherine! Dance the last dance with me, you won't regret it. Feel the wind, feel yourself tipping over the edge! Why would I want to come down there when we both could come up here!" Sara let out another loud laugh as Catherine shrieked again, desperately trying to lean them both back towards safe ground. Sara twirled Catherine, pulling the blonde's back tight against her front, quickly skipping backwards along the fence.

"No need to worry, you aren't going to fall. Although I can guarantee you'll scream..." Sara whispered in the older woman's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Catherine let out a whimper, mumbling more apologies. The younger woman laughed in a husky, low voice before licking Catherine from her chin to her eye.

"Don't apologize, it spoils the mood. Relax, enjoy. I'm a bit of a masochist, as you can see. Waiting...Wanting...Hoping... I'm not passing up this chance..." Sara murmured. The blonde below her gasped as the taller brunette pushed her hand down inside the front of her underwear. Catherine squeaked as they once again began moving, although in a slower manner, much like a dance.

"Sara...ugn...Why?" Catherine asked between moans and squeaks. Sara continued to move her fingers within the blonde's wet heat, curling them to fit the shorter woman's needs.

"You got what you wanted. Now I'm taking what I need." Her reply shot through Catherine like an electric jolt, her knees almost giving out. Sara spun her around, lifting Catherine onto her hips. The blonde's legs wrapped around Sara's slim waist, locking in behind her. She was getting close to her peak, clutching Sara for dear life as they balanced on the slim fence. Sara's poise was immaculate, as she wasn't even wavering in the wind. Sara pushed Catherine's chest back, forcing her to lean heavily over the edge. The blonde screamed as she looked down, and clutched Sara for dear life as she spasmed, her orgasm washing over her.

Sara jumped backwards, landing on her feet as she continued to work Catherine down from her climax. As she felt the blonde finally relax, she slipped her hand out of Catherine's underwear, standing up. The older woman looked up from where she lay on the ground, a glistening layer of sweat covering her features.

"What... what the hell are you playing at?" Catherine asked as she managed to sit up. Sara laughed, wiping her fingers off. She gazed down at the blonde, her eye still oozing with blood from being kicked in the face, the scratches on her cheek a vivid red.

"I'm not playing at anything, Cath. It was fun to see you in such a tizzy over me 'falling'. You wanted to hurt me because you thought you were protecting your daughter. I needed to see your fear, to know that you wouldn't do it again. As I said before, masochism is a strange thing. Regardless of where we were, I was going to end up fucking you." Sara stated calmly, picking up her jacket and throwing it on. Catherine stared at her, completely shocked.

"...I'll just pretend I understand. Listen, I really am sorry for attacking you..." Catherine apologized again as she stood, steadying her wobbly knees. Sara waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. Go spend some time with your daughter. She needs you." The brunette's parting words rang clear as she walked down the stairs, leaving Catherine standing on the roof.

_My daughter needs me... She needs you, too, Sara. I want...No, I need you. _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

...maybe I'll follow it up later.


End file.
